


Arassë Nortistemindonessë

by UndomeTinwe



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deer, F/F, Quenya, deer au
Language: Quenya
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndomeTinwe/pseuds/UndomeTinwe
Summary: I arassë Mírëheri Mirwa omenë melisserya Undómë-Aranel matë sinyemat.
Relationships: Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Horanessen altasambessë Túriono Nortistemindono. Acámiën nahámë i quentë i Undómë-Aranel — aranelincenya roccincëo — amánwië atarnyë meren tassë. Harnen i mindonmálossë pan anen aranelindil. Anes mára pan lertanen samë olilda lúmë ósë.

Epë melissenya elestië mélamarinyallo, Aldandor, imílien atarse ilaurëa, ar ilya senwa ya nen asesë né harma. Nála arassë, Nortistemindon né elmenda, elvain osto quanta onnon nyariëo. Lócer, roccoior, ar rimperoccor patanë imíca i roccinci naraiwer ve sanyë lië. Naraiwë harnë túrionessë!

Aranelinya accalanë en calarinavë lá elmendar sinë.

Síra, amátienquë uo arinomatso apa lá evélienquexet cato sina auressë pan nanquë mauyaina móta ve Aranel ar Mírëheri. I arqueni Nortistemindono mernë ettelëa carmë atar hampenta, ar istya arasséva né mirwa. Istyanya né maira, ëavëavë, an tullentë ninna ar carnen vanessë atartai.

Apa sí, lertanenquë hauta uo, ar nan mína nyarië i quenta aurenyava.

Sarno úra cainë endessë sambeo. Arsë, Undómë tolunë ar cendanë nissë, calarinil luincarni hendurya ítëa alassivë mí lícumacal. Á, manen mernen cenë tai oialë!

Eqeus, "Mirwa!" ar i melmë mi quettalyar quantanë endanya calanen. "Síra né airë autyenen. Írnen hehta i omentië, lenna tyenna, ar ná vanwa mi miquetyar."

Lalanen mussivë. Manen encë nin lá carë sa? "Naira-Aranel ar Rána-Aranel cé uar atyázië ya, aranelirya."

"Naira-Aranel ar Rána-Aranel uar harya endanya, harmanya." Patanes ninna ar vaitanesyen. Nesya quantanë nengwenya, hyalin ar moro ar cala ar _sé_. "Melinyet, Mirwa."

"Melinyet yando, Undómë." Siqunen olostavë sívë lencanenyes naireavë. "Á, manen sinë quettar lissë lambassë! Encë nin quetitantë mencë lúmi!"

"Áva care, mecin." Undómë hamnë, ar carin yando. "Úsië, merin hlarë quettar alatyava. Manen omentië as Serceluinë-Haryon telyanë?"

Nirnen lambenya et antollonya. Únes carda herivë, apa sin únen Mírëheri. Nen Mirwa, melissë Undómeva, ar nes Undómë, melissë Mirwava. Rie sina, ar munta hyana. "Serceluinë ná ita tana i naitie quenno tana aratorë ná elweno lá nossë."

Mornië tintinanë mi hendu Undómeva. "Ma nes fenumivë tyen?" Á, mellen i vanda accarmëo mi quettaryar! Aranelinya ná moica, apa uas milya, ar caruvas ohta rá nin cé ëa maurë!

"Lá," tóquenten. "Apa únes _roccincivë_. Laqui i nassë roccincion ná valatë ar immoquantassë. Vá pustanë linië insëlaitië cé Eru essë tyandë ambarmetta."

"Nanyë nyérinqua. Nai Naira ecuva pëantatas lissë."

"Intyan ilqua ná cárima senen." Rëantel. "Tana fárëa nainië tana auto. Merin ista mana meldanya carnë lan mótanenyë."

Síques ar nampes yulmarya. "Cuntonat," eques lan yúlala mirurya. "Sanarinya ua tarastaina sanyínen, apa lië naitië nar ardo Melesseva."

"Nat nilda, mal norna yá nas lúmë carë ya ná úcárima. Savin ëar lieli yar milya tana, ve Cemenheri Miruorva." Tyávë matinya. Mastari acárië maira carmë, apa i coimas lá ve ya amátien mélamaressë.

Undómë rëantë yando. "Hantenyet, Mirwa. Nan aistana ya tiutatyen yá mornië alantië indossë."

"Illumë," vandanen. "É, mauret quen i quetë sen sanya."

"Samin Helyanwë!"

Pallë casinya. "Carit samë se," equen alafelmenen. Ómanya ollë mussë. "Hesto Horta quetë othovor sanya lúmelissen, apa nan valin ya samit sarta meldë. Au amba roccini ner ve se hya Lamanheri Wilwacaurëa."

"Nan lumba ló ista horyaina cesta tien taitë." Quen encë hlarë i lumbë mi quettaryar. "Lillumë milyan i asamahtë yáre, írë anen rië istyar."

Hendunya itanë pityatarastiessë. "Ai, apa únen ardë yáressë. Anen vaháya tyello, tauressë palan, lányala míryë hampi i arya hísilanyo imíca i arassi Aldandoro."

Cendelë Undóméva olanë sanwelunga. "Ma milyat Aldandor? Harnetyë sinomë an atta ránastar, au nostalellotya."

Endanya olanë lunga. "Lá," equen. "Mal áva tarasta endatya nairenyanen. Ëa hí olya vanessë hórala nyë tuvitas." Ractanen roccotálinya appa senya. "Ve tyë, aranel endonya."

Sacanë senya nanda. "Merin ya polinquë ná uo pen léstala mélamallolya. Ai, uan polë lelya Aldandorenna rimbavë."

"Ilqua ya merilvë coiviello canir paityalë," tóquenten pustalóranen. "Atar tyë, cé paityuvan aiqua." Tyávë matinya ata. I massa en láne lerembas, apa i miru ná mára lá ya uyúlien Aldandoressë. "Ar istanenquë ya melmë imbë roccincë ar arassë cé tocë indomma, apa Lópanórë ná nasala ar utúvien sandë meldi sinomë."

"Mocin en maquetië ya yacit atarnyë." I mornië lendanë vilwassë imbë met.

"Tinwírenya." Hendunya antë senyar lan equen. "Sina cilmenya. Uat turë nyë, aranel. Á nyarë nyë, manan samit vercála endonwalmë sina lendanyo?"

"Lanquet yóm i araneli síra." Undómë nemnë latanca. "I Serindë Túriono lestuva móletyellererya rato. Lertan antatas tyen cé merityes."

"Tana ná túra laitië." Antië sina móletyeller ettemo né berthamë. Railanya ollë landa lá Axa Helyanwëo. Melissenya akárië olë atarnyë, ar sáves ya canë nin othovor! Mernen lala! "Áva tarastatat, Undómë. Lan yestatyen, haruvan asetyë."

I lumbofelmë sintanë. "Quettatyar asya fëanya, Mirwa." Tarnes ar patanes ninna. "S-Samin enta maquetta maquetë tyen."

Súlenya ollé quilda langossë yá tirnen lanties min occassë. "U-Undomë?" hlussanen.

"Melinyet, Mirwa. Máca arin, alatulyan i anarórë hyarmenen hantalëo pan utúliet mir coivienya. Yá minyavë cennenyet, nan mauyaina lanta occannan vanessetyanen. Rato, parnen tana naitë vanessetya né na hirna mi, ar rátanë i elenwar. Failaretya car nyë merë na arya, ar cé antuvan parmosambënya tyen qui mernetyes. Merin fëamma lilta uo oialë."

Rasserya alcanë, ar nahamnes colcallë. Pantaneses luhtunen apantien corma. "Mirwa, ma manyuvatyen vestienen nyë?"

Cenyanen i tinwírë cormassë, quorola mi felmë. Epë lúmincë, pollen quetë ata, ar pollen anta i rië hanquenta ya pollen anta. "A, Undómë." Nier lantanë aranyavë hendunyallo, apa nirnen imnë ompa. "Melmetya ninya lindë nin ilya lambenen. Máca aurë yassë nan asetyë ná mána. Merin nosta tyë arni tengwië lan nemen. Merin cesta i lombar melmëo olyë. Cé antuvan tyen marnya ar cé maquetuvanyet anta nin endanya. Nan lenya, sín ar oialë."

Canwen casinya senna. "Á tancatanquë vandanqua veryanwëonqua miquenen."

Peunya appanë senya, ar illu né elmendëa.

"Noa ná acca telwa rámen olë min fëa," equen epë ciltanenquë immë. "Melinyet, Undómë Tintina."

"Melinyet yando, Mirwa," tóquentes. "Yá omennenyet yestavë, pollen úoio novë ya tiruva melmë as pëantarinya."

"Tulienquë et haiya lullo yana." Valatë quantanë ómanya. "Ollen arimaitë Aldalambenen."

"Sámen vanima pëantar i samis maitë lamba." Hiutanes.

"Saminquë en olya ambë parya melto." Quettanyar uryanë yérenen lan paltanen moicavë antarya roccotálinyanen. "Ar saminquë quantë coivier parya ta."

"Tana ennë quanta nyë alassenen." Minquengwë ata ar núraldavë. "Ma nanweninquë caimasambemmanna?"

"Lá, aranelinya. Á tulyat menna." An, nu i cala isilo Ránava, lelyanen enta pat ompa lendanyo coivienyava mélamarinyassë sinya, vantala ara i aranel ya harya endanya.


	2. Arassë Nortistemindonessë (semi-literal translation)

She was waiting for me in the great room of Canterlot Palace. I had received a summons that said that Princess Twilight — my little pony princess — had prepared for me a feast there. I was dwelling in the guest tower because I was a friend of the princesses. It was good because I could have more time with her.

After my beloved had left my home, Aldandor, I had yearned for her every day, and each moment that I was with her was a treasure. Being a deer, Canterlot was a wonder, a marvellous city filled with creatures of legend. Dragons, griffons, and zebras walked among the ponies like normal people. A phoenix lived within the palace!

My princess still shone more brightly than all these wonders.

Today, we had eaten together a breakfast but we had not seen each other afterwards on this day because we had to work as Princess and Lady of Jewels. The nobles of Canterlot wanted foreign art for their clothes, and a deer's knowledge was precious. My knowledge was excellent, naturally, and so they came to me and I created beauty for them.

But now, we could rest together, and I was eager to start telling the story of my day.

A large table lay in the middle of the room. Next to it, Twilight stood up and stared at me, her brilliant purple eyes sparkling joyously in the candlelight. Oh, how I wished to gaze at them forever!

She said, "Rarity!" and the love in her words filled my heart with light. "Today has been an eternity without you. I wanted to forsake the meeting, go to you, and become lost in your kisses."

I laughed softly. How could I not do so? "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would not have liked that, my princess."

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna do not own my heart, my treasure." She walked towards me and hugged me. Her scent filled my nose, paper and ink and light and  _ her _ . "I love you, Rarity."

"I love you too, Twilight." I sighed dreamily as I released her mournfully. "Oh, how sweet those words are on my tongue! I could say them a thousand times!"

"Don't, please." Twilight sat, and I did as well. "Instead, I want to hear about your day. How did your meeting with Prince Blueblood go?"

I stuck my tongue out of my mouth. Not a ladylike action, but now I was not Mírëheri. I was Rarity, Twilight's lover, and she was Twilight, Rarity's lover. Only this, and nothing else. "Blueblood is that which shows the truth of the saying that nobility is of the heart and not the family."

Darkness sparkled in Twilight's eyes. "Was he dragon-like to you?" Oh, I loved the promise of vengeance in her words! My princess is gentle, but not weak, and she will make war for me if there is need!

"No," I replied. "But he wasn't  _ pony-like _ . Unless the nature of ponies is pride and narcissism. He would not cease singing his own praises even if God himself brought about the end of the world."

"I'm sorry. I hope Celestia will be able to teach him grace."

"I suppose everything is possible with her." I smiled. "That's enough lamenting about that fool. I want to know what my beloved did while I toiled."

She sighed and grabbed her cup. "Politics," she said while she drank her wine. "My mind is not troubled by rules, but people truly are of Cadance's domain."

"You are friendly, yet firm when it is time to do that which is difficult. I believe that there are some people who long for that, like Earth-lady Applejack." I tasted my food. The bakers had done excellent art, but the lembas was not like what I had eaten at home.

Twilight also smiled. "Thank you, Rarity. I am blessed that you comfort me when darkness has fallen upon my mind."

"Always," I promised. "Indeed, you need someone who speaks truth to you."

"I have Rainbow!"

I shook my head. "You do have her," I said, deadpan. My voice softened. "Captain Dash speaks too much truth sometimes, but I am happy that you have a loyal friend. If only more ponies were like her or Beast-lady Fluttershy."

"I am weary of being compelled to search for those like that." One could hear the sadness in her words. "Often I long for the simple former days, when I was only a scholar."

My eyes sparkled with mischief. "Ah, but I was not beside you in the past. I was far away from you, in a distant forest, weaving beautiful dresses of finest mist-thread among the deers of Aldandor."

Twilight's expression became serious. "Do you miss Aldandor? You have dwelled here for two months, away from your kind."

My heart grew heavy. "Yes," I said. "But do not trouble your heart with my sorrow. There is much beauty here waiting for me to find it." I reached out my hoof to touch hers. "Like you, princess of my heart."

She pulled hers back. "I wish that we could be together without you leaving your home. Alas, I cannot travel to Aldandor frequently."

"Everything that we want in life demands payment," I replied without hesitation. "For you, I would pay anything." I tasted my food again. The bread still was not lembas, but the wine was better than what I had drunk in Aldandor. "And we knew that love between a pony and a deer would test our will, but Equestria is welcoming and I have found loyal friends here."

"I still hate asking that you sacrifice for me." The darkness lingered in the air between us.

"My sparkling gem." My eyes captured hers while I spoke. "This is my choice. You do not control me, princess. Tell me, why do you have this sudden heart-ache about my journey?"

"I conversed with the princesses today." Twilight seemed unsure. "The Palace Seamstress will leave her career soon. I can give it to you if you want it."

"That is a great honour." Giving this career to a foreigner was daring. My smile grew wider than Rainbow Falls. My lover had done much for me, and she believed that she demanded too much from me! I wanted to laugh! "Do not trouble yourself, Twilight. While you desire me, I will stay with you."

The gloomy feeling faded. "Your words ease my soul." She stood and walked towards me. "I-I have another question to ask of you."

My breath became still in my throat when I saw her fall to one knee. "T-Twilight?" I whispered.

"I love you, Rarity. Each morning, I welcome the sunrise with a prayer of thanksgiving because you have come into my life. When first I saw you, I was compelled to fall to my knees by your beauty. Soon, I learned that your true beauty was to be found within, and surpassed that of the stars. Your generosity makes me want to be better, and I would give my library to you if you wanted it. I want our souls to dance together eternally." 

Her horn glowed, and she summoned a small box. She opened it with her magic to reveal a ring. "Rarity, will you bless me by wedding me?"

I stared at the diamond on the ring, drowning in emotion. After a minute, I could speak again, and I could give the only answer I could give. "Oh, Twilight." Tears fell freely from my eyes, but I pressed myself onwards. "Your love of me sings to me in all tongues. Each day in which I am with you is a blessing. I want to sense you by my side reading while I sew. I want to seek out the secrets of love with you. I would give you my world and I would ask you to give to me your heart. I am yours, now and forever."

I bowed my head towards her. "Let us confirm the solemn promise of our wedding with a kiss."

My lips touched hers, and everything was wonderful.

"Yesterday is too late for us to become one soul," I said after we separated ourselves. "I love you, Twilight Sparkle."

"I love you too, Rarity," she replied. "When I first met you, I never could have imagined that I would find love with my teacher."

"We have come far since that time." Pride filled my voice. "You have become skillful in Deertongue."

"I had a beautiful teacher who has a skilled tongue." She winked.

"We still have much more to learn from ourselves." My words burned with lust as I softly stroked her face with my hoof. "And we have our whole lives to learn them."

"That thought fills me with joy." We kissed again and more deeply. "Shall we return to our bedroom?"

"Yes, my princess. Lead the way." And so, under the light of Luna's moon, I took another step forward on my journey in my new home, walking next to the princess who possessed my heart.


	3. Arassë Nortistemindonessë (loose translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This translation attempts to make the story sound better in English by taking liberties with the translation.

Translated from the diaries of Rarity, the Lady of Jewels:

She was waiting for me in the main hall of Canterlot Palace. I had received a summons saying that Princess Twilight — my little pony princess — had prepared a feast for us. At the time, I was staying in the guest tower as a friend of the princesses. That I could have more time with her was a great boon, which I treasured.

After my beloved had left my home, Aldandor, I had yearned for her each day, and now, I treasured every moment with her. As a deer, Canterlot was a place of wonder, a marvellous city filled with creatures I'd only heard of in stories. Dragons, griffons, and even zebras walked among the ponies without turning any heads. A phoenix even lived in the palace!

But my princess still shone brighter than all these wonders.

Today, we had shared breakfast together, but otherwise hadn't seen each other as we had our work to attend to as Princess and Lady of Jewels. The nobles of Canterlot wanted exotic designs for their dresses, and a deer's knowledge was in high demand. My own skills were, of course, excellent, and so they came to me and I created beauty for them.

But now, it was time for us to rest together, and I was eager to share my day with her.

A large table lay in the middle of the room. Next to it, Twilight stood up and stared at me, her brilliant purple eyes sparkling joyously in the candlelight. Oh, how I wished to gaze into them forever!

"Rarity!" she said, and the love in her words filled my heart with light. "Today felt like forever without you. I wanted to run out of my meeting, go to you, and lose myself in your kisses."

I laughed softly. How could I not? "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would not have liked that, my princess."

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna do not own my heart, my treasure." She trotted forward and hugged me. Her scent filled my nose, paper and ink and light and  _ her _ . "I love you, Rarity."

"I love you too, Twilight." I sighed dreamily as I released her mournfully. "Oh, how sweet those words are on my tongue! I could say them a thousand times!"

"Don't, please." Twilight sat, and I did as well. "I want to hear about your day, though. How did your meeting with Prince Blueblood go?"

I stuck my tongue out. Not a ladylike action, but right now, I wasn't Mírëheri, the Lady of Jewels. I was Rarity, Twilight's lover, and she was Twilight, Rarity's lover. Only this, and nothing more. "Blueblood is proof that nobility comes from the heart and not the bloodline."

Darkness sparkled in Twilight's eyes. "Was he unkind to you?" Oh, I loved the promise of vengeance in her words! My princess is gentle, but not weak, and she would make war for me if there was need!

"No," I replied. "But he wasn't kind, either. Unless your kind is prone to pride and narcissism. He would not cease singing his own praises even if the Creator himself brought about the end of the world."

"I'm sorry. I hope Celestia will be able to teach him grace one day."

"I suppose everything is possible with her." I smiled. "But that's enough lamenting about that fool. I want to know what my beloved did while I toiled away."

She sighed and grabbed her cup. "Politics," she said, drinking her wine. "My brain is good at laws and rules, but people are more Cadance's thing."

"You are friendly, yet firm when it is time to do what is necessary. I'm sure there are some who admire that. Earth-lady Applejack, for example." I tasted my food. The bakers had done an excellent job, but the lembas bread was not like what I had eaten at home.

Twilight smiled back. "Thank you, Rarity. I'm lucky to have you to comfort me when I'm down."

"Always," I promised. "Honestly, you need someone to speak frankly to you."

"I have Rainbow!"

I shook my head. "You do have her," I said, deadpan. My voice softened. "Captain Dash speaks too frankly sometimes, but I am glad that you have such a loyal friend. If only more ponies were like her or Beast-lady Fluttershy."

"I'm tired of having to search for people like that." One could hear the sadness in her words. "A lot of times I miss the old day, simpler times when I was just a scholar."

My eyes sparkled with mischief. "Ah, but I wasn't with you in the past. I was far away, in a distant forest, weaving beautiful dresses of finest mist-thread among the deers of Aldandor."

Twilight's expression grew serious. "Do you miss Aldandor? You've stayed here for two months now, away from your own people."

My heart grew heavy. "Yes," I said. "But do not trouble your heart with my sorrow. There is much beauty here waiting for me to find it." I reached out my hoof to touch hers. "Like you, princess of my heart."

She pulled hers back. "I wish that we could be together without you leaving your home. Unfortunately, I cannot travel to Aldandor that often."

"Everything that we want in life has a price," I replied without hesitation. "For you, I would pay anything." I tasted my food again. The bread still was not lembas, but the wine was better than any vintage one could find in Aldandor. "And we knew that a love between a pony and a deer would pose many challenges, but Equestria is a welcoming place, and I have found good friends here."

"Still, I hate asking you to make sacrifices for me." The tension lingered in the air between us.

"My sparkling gem." My eyes captured hers while I spoke. "This is my choice. You do not control me, princess. Tell me, why this sudden heartache about my situation?"

"I talked with the princesses today." Twilight seemed nervous. "The Royal Seamstress is retiring soon. I can give you the job if you want it."

"That is a great honour." Giving this position to a foreigner was unheard of, and a dangerous political move for her. My smile grew wider than Rainbow Falls. My lover had done all this for me, and she believed that she demanded too much in return! I wanted to laugh! "Do not trouble yourself, Twilight. While you desire me, I will stay with you."

The tension faded. "Your words ease my soul." She stood and walked towards me. "I-I have another question to ask of you."

My breath froze in my throat when I saw her get down on one knee. "T-Twilight?" I whispered.

"I love you, Rarity. Every morning, I give thanks that you came into my life. When first I saw you, I was driven to my knees by your beauty. Later, I learned that your true beauty was to be found within, and surpassed that of the stars. Your generosity makes me want to be a better person, and I would give my library to you if you wanted it. I want our souls to dance together eternally." 

Her horn glowed, and she summoned a small box. She opened it with her magic to reveal a ring. "Rarity, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

I stared at the diamond on the ring, drowning in emotion. After a minute, when I could speak again, I gave the only answer I could. "Oh, Twilight." Tears fell freely from my eyes, but I spoke through them. "Your love sings to me in all tongues. Each day with you is a blessing. I want to feel you by my side reading while I sew. I want to seek out the secrets of love with you. I would give you my world and I would ask you to give me your heart in return. I am yours, now and forever."

I bowed my head towards her. "Let us seal the promise of our wedding with a kiss."

My lips touched hers, and everything was wonderful.

"Yesterday is too late for us to become one soul," I said after we separated ourselves. "I love you, Twilight Sparkle."

"I love you too, Rarity," she replied. "When I first met you, I never could have imagined that I would find love with my teacher."

"We have come far since then." Pride filled my voice. "You have become skilled in Deertongue."

"I had a beautiful teacher with a very skilled tongue." She winked at me.

"We still have so much to learn from each other." My words burned with lust as I softly stroked her face with my hoof. "And we have our whole lives to learn them."

"That thought fills me with joy." We kissed again, deeper this time. "Shall we return to our bedroom?"

"Yes, my princess. Lead the way." And so, under the light of Luna's moon, I took another step forward on my life's journey in my new home, side-by-side with the princess who possessed my heart.


End file.
